Custom Exo-Force Wiki:Help Center
This Help Center is the page for the main page guidelines on the wiki. Everything which should be on your pages can be found here. The rulings are listed from the placing of templates and sections, to suggestions for making your article look great. Suggestions for additions to the Manual of Style should go to Custom Exo-Force Wiki`s admins. The layout necesary to by used in pages and is preferred by many people due to its clear heading organization and simple layout system. User fanon recognition The Writer template is the main template for fanon information. It is not fully required, but highly recommended by the more experienced Wiki users, as it is the first thing to be read on the page. You are not allowed this on canon pages, as you can`t have canon as full part of your storyline. Instead, you should, in the Trivia section, make a point telling what information belongs to the respective storylines. It also would be good for namespace pages, additionally. Canon On canon pages, it is required to place the Canon Template on the top of the page. This template explains that the article is a Fanon page on a Canon character, and links to the appropriate page on the canon site, Exo-Force Wiki http://exo-force.wikia.com/wiki/Exo-Force_Wiki. Quotation The Quote template is the main template for quotes. It uses an organized and widely spread quoting system, used on many other wiki`s. They are (if the subject has any) recommended to be included in your character pages. It is to be used as a small description of the character, by giving a sentence typical for it, or a sentence by another being, describing their personality. Usually, they come from stories. Sometimes, the quote is also given by the narrator of the story. Additionally, you could add a Quotes section, usually beneath the Abilities and Traits. It has a series of several quotes, having the same addition as the quote on top. This can be used as a bigger place to reveal the personality of the being, which reveals how he acts and speaks. Finally, quotes can also be used on other pages, such as an organization (describing infrastructure), or species (for describing their behavior). More can be thought of, and you are free to place these quotes on all mainspace pages. Infoboxes Every page should have an infobox. The proper infoboxes can be found on Category:Information templates, while their tutorials can be found on their respective template pages. Further questions can go to the admins. You are not allowed to make custom infoboxes without permission. Any templates that violate this rule will be deleted. The infobox templates were designed to be very customizable in order that they may be used on a variety of different pages. For inserting the information templates, we recommend using the Rich Text Editor, as it allows for easier customization. Section headings Every page should be divided into sections, created by using headings. The headings are in the basic wikia knowledge If you do not know how to use them, quit reading this and come back with the proper knowledge. The most used section dividing is shown below: Characters *Proper templates, quoting and foreknowledge. *History / Biography *Abilities and traits *Trivia *Appearances *Gallery Battle Machines *Proper templates, quoting and foreknowledge. *History / Biography *Overview *Weapons *Appearances *Gallery Please note that you can leave out many optional headings, such as subheadings in the biography, the weapons and tools section, and all beneath it. This can cut your article back to only three sections. The Biography section is simply the whole life of the being as far as it has happened. We do require that it be written in past tense. The appearances section is simply all stories, movies, and other storyline content the character has appeared or will appear in. American English Remember that all articles are required to be written in American English, and all pages containing other spellings will be changed. However, it is allowed to create a British speaking character, and make him speak British English in stories. This does not mean that the rest of the article can be written thus. This rule applies to all other spellings.